


Maximum Regrets and Priceless Moments

by Nevermore13, youngmorrowhorror



Series: The Punk and the Prep [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmorrowhorror/pseuds/youngmorrowhorror
Summary: Maxine and Maxxie make the bet of the century. Can they handle each others gal pals acting like each other, or will the facades fall? Maxine is my Max muse and Maxxie is Adina's Max muse, they are indeed visually similar but personality is another story. Maxine is the preppy Vortex Club member with the hots for Victoria Chase, Maxxie is the outgoing punk that's dating everyone's favorite blue haired punk Chloe Price. There will be one chapter for each girls POV for the same period of time and some times where they will be in the same place and the POV will change slightly.Soon to make a return!!! Sorry I was gone for so long!





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Add In: The twins have special names for each other, Maxxie's is Xxie and Maxine's is Xine :)

 

MAXINE:  _ you are total trash _

MAXXIE:  _ am not, I'm rustic and you're a bitch  _

MAXINE:  _ Says the one that would turn down an awesome dare idea I had. _

MAXXIE:  _ How could i when you didn't dare me yet?   _

MAXINE:  _ Okay well I bet you couldn’t last ten minutes around Tori, but pretending to be me. ;) _

MAXXIE:  _ For realz? Then I accept and offer you a challenge. _

MAXINE:  _ For “realz”. What is the challenge? _

MAXXIE:  _ You pretend to be me AND hang out with Chloe, but no groping my woman! _

MAXINE:  _ I have to hang out with that blue haired degenerate?! _

MAXINE:  _ I wouldn’t dream of groping her of all people, trust me. _

MAXXIE:  _ psh we’re twins soooo, you can't tell me you haven't thought of it at least ONCE and yes you must chill with my punk girlfriend. _

MAXINE:  _ That means nothing. I still wouldn’t grope her. _

MAXINE:  _ So is the dare on? _

MAXXIE:  _ first what's the wager? _

MAXINE:  _ If I win I get to dress you in Tori’s cashmere and do your makeup. You can make your own winning prize. _

MAXXIE:  _ You let me dress you in grunge and take me and Chloe to a firewalk concert, you'll be paying for. _

MAXINE:  _ I know I’m going to win, so that’s fair. Money isn’t a problem either so. Dare is on. _

MAXXIE:  _ hella sweet, you're gonna look good in purple hair! _

MAXINE:  _ You’re the worst. _

MAXXIE:  _ The worst at losing. _


	2. Maxine Goes Punk

Maxine POV

 

Maxine showed up back at the dorm about twenty minutes later, determined to dress just like Maxxie for the dare. She sighed heavily and stepped through the punks door and began rooting through her drawers for something acceptable to put on. She settled on a band shirt with a logo she didn’t recognize along with some basic black jeans, as well as a flannel to tie around her waist. This was going to be a very long day indeed. 

 

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.” She grumbled as she put on the clothes and tugged on Maxxie’s shoes for good measure. “Yeah. I look nearly exactly like her minus how much I am absolutely cringing at this fashion.”

 

Maxine pulled out her phone and glared daggers at it, wishing it would somehow burst into flames as she got a text.

 

MAXXIE:  _ Dude we have a problem!!!! URGENT!!! _

MAXINE: _ What seems to be the issue at hand? _

She wasn’t so sure she could pull this off, but she would be damned if she didn’t try her best. With those violent thoughts fading away she walked back out of the dorm room, slamming the door on her last remnants of sanity.

 

She walked down the hallway and out to the school grounds, taking a moment to appreciate the decent weather by taking a picture. She then realized she couldn’t exactly use her digital camera if she was to follow through with her facade as Maxxie.

 

“Damn it.” She muttered as her phone vibrated and she replied to Maxxie yet again. 

 

MAXXIE:  _ Oh nothing I look like a strawberry shortcake with PINK HAIR _

MAXINE:  _ Oh boy. I totally forgot our hair colours are totally different. _

MAXXIE:  _ No shit Sherlock! _

MAXINE:  _ You’ll be fine take your broke ass down to the dollar tree and get brown hair dye.  _

 

Maxine locked her phone and ignored it when it vibrated again, electing to instead try to figure out where the blue haired menace would be hanging out. She changed her mind when she got yet another text not even a minute after the first and read it. 

 

MAXXIE:  _ I'm not broke! I just save up….but never mind about my dumb finances! I'm heading there now. _

MAXXIE: _ So meet me at the dorms. _

 

“Ugh. Of course.” She grumbled yet again to herself and sat down on the stairs leading into the dorm to wait as her phone vibrated once more.

 

MAXXIE: _ I need a hat...damnit. _


	3. Maxxie The Strawberry Shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxxie sees the life of preps and realizes one mistake.

Maxxie POV 

 

Maxxie gulped as she stood in front of the preppy kingdom, aka the Blackwell mall. She has her allowance in one hand and her integrity in the other. She steps in and bee lines to the preppiest store, paríe de chic. She instantly felt the thick presence of needing to be accepted, and 

spoiledness. 

 

The punk looked so out of place so she instantly found a similar pink blouse with a nice pair of white capris, and matching light pink flats.  She changed into the outfit and stood in front of the mirror, holy shit she looked so preppy. If she didn't know it was her she'd roast herself sooo hard, but seriously besides her hair she truly looked like Xine.Then as her realization hit her she grabbed her punk clothes and put them in her backpack. Paying for the clothes and eagerly rushing out of the store she whipped out her phone and texted Xine.

  
  


MAXXIE:  _ Dude we have a problem!!!! URGENT!!! _

MAXINE: _ What seems to be the issue at hand? _

MAXXIE:  _ Oh nothing I look like a strawberry shortcake with PINK HAIR _

MAXINE:  _ Oh boy. I totally forgot our hair colours are totally different. _

MAXXIE:  _ No shit Sherlock! _

MAXINE:  _ You’ll be fine take your broke ass down to the dollar tree and get brown hair dye.  _

MAXXIE:  _ I'm not broke! I just save up….but never mind about my dumb finances! I'm heading there now. _

MAXXIE: _ So meet me at the dorms.  _

MAXXIE: _ I need a hat...damnit. _

  
  


With that final text, Maxxie covers her head with her backpack and skates down to the nearest dollar tree, picking up her board and walking in. Ugh she usually ordered her hair dye online but this was so not the time for waiting a week and a half. Maxxie scanned the aisles while looking through her sister’s Blackwell page to find a good photo to show her natural hair color. Shit her sister sure blogged her dates with Tori, like every second. Nauseating. Anyways back to the matter at hand, ruining her perfect punk hair. 

 

She held her phone up to the hair dye boxes to compare, which was terrible to say the least. After an excruciating twenty minutes she finally finds a beanie to go with the color similar to her actual color, and pays before rushing out. Maxxie put the beanie on and decided to walk in case she was spotted, since her route lead by the Two Whales.

 

She reached the bus stop at ease and pulled her beanie down more when she checked the time, Joyce would be arriving to work any minute now. Maxxie kept her eyes peeled for her girlfriend’s mom at the stop sign. Her heart was beating profusely when a hand tapped her shoulder. 

 

“Hey Caulfield, nice beanie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who caught Maxxie outside? What's Maxine going to do with this delay? Where's Victoria and Chloe? Stay tuned.


	4. Run Maxine Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine runs and finds her hair dye savior.

 

Maxine POV

 

Back outside the dorms Maxine was growing impatient waiting for Maxxie. “She should have been here a while ago. What in the world is keeping her?” The faux punk mumbled to herself.

 

Maxine looked across the field and watched as a few jocks tossed their football back and forth. “How boring and stereotypical.” she mused as she suddenly caught a glimpse of electric blue hair coming onto the grounds from the parking lot. Today just was not her day. She quickly jumped up and darted back into the dorms, the door shutting but not before she heard a yell of “Max?” coming from outside.

 

“Shit. What do I do. Oh my god.“ She looked around in panic before settling on darting down the hallway, and into Kate’s room.

 

As she shut the door and turned around she noticed Kate was definitely not alone. Alyssa was sitting on the floor with her, both of them staring at Maxine in shock while holding tea cups. She slowly sank to the floor with her back against the wall, sighing in relief and also pure irritability. Of course she would just have to burst in when she had company over, of course she would be almost as annoying as her sister in that regard. 

 

“I am literally so sorry for that. It’s a long story and today has already been a long day.” Maxine finally said, looking at the other girls in the room. 

 

“It’s okay Max. But. Actually, Maxine right? Why are you dressed like that?” Alyssa asked, gesturing at the clothes she had taken from Maxxie. 

 

“Well. If I must be honest, I made a bet with Maxxie and I’m starting to regret it. But more importantly, Alyssa, could you make my hair pink like Maxxie’s?” She groaned when she finished her sentence, realizing that the pink probably wouldn’t come out of her hair for quite a while. 

 

“Maxine.” Alyssa began rather sternly. “I thought you would never ask!” She smiled brightly and stood up, preparing to literally drag Max to her room.

 

“Could I come along?” Kate quietly asked. “I’ve never been allowed to dye my hair and I think it might be time for change.”

 

“Of course you can come with!” Alyssa and Maxine responded in unison.

 

They all stepped into the hallway and made their way to room 225, Maxine looking around carefully to make sure Chloe hadn’t entered the dorm looking for her. Safe for now at least. They entered Alyssa’s room which had multiple bookshelves crammed with all sorts of novels, and plenty of movie posters plastered on the walls. “How, quaint.” Maxine thought to herself as Alyssa rummaged through a box of various hair dyes and supplies. She pulled out a similar shade of pink to Maxxie’s hair, and grabbed the hair bleach and gloves.

 

“Ready Maxine?” Alyssa asked as she put the gloves on.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are hella short but the story will be relatively long to make up for it !


	5. Maxxie and the Military Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxxie has an uncomfortable conversation and heads back to Blackhell.

Maxxie POV 

 

Maxxie instantly turned to stone when she heard the hard voice of the local military man or in Chloe’s words, flashlight for hire. Like come on, what would a flashlight do during a school shooting, help the shooter find his bullets? Please give me a break.

 

David interrupted the faux prep’s inner monologue to catch her attention. Ugh why strike up a convo now when I clearly have better things to do. Maxxie fixed her beanie and puts on her signature ‘no I didn't do it face’ because in all reality it's the only face she’ll use around Military Mudsen.

 

“Um hello Dav- I-I mean. Hello Mr. Madsen.” Shit Maxxie you're supposed to be Xine, act fake nice to adults. “What brings you here this early?” She asks with a small bit of tone.

 

“I always bring Joyce to work and I take the bus, it's easier on gas since we only have one car, and my drop out of a stepdaughter sleeps in on Mondays so she can go gallivanting with your sister. I honestly don't know why being a ‘rebel’ is so inviting.” 

 

David was ready for a classic tale that Maxxie definitely didn't want to hear, but for the sake of winning it must be heard. “Back in my day those whom dressed in clothing full of holes and had holes in their faces would be sent packing to military school.”

 

Maxxie tightened her lips and adjusted her beanie around her ears since she had quite a few holes in her body. Thank god for winter wear made into a punk’s best friend. So even then David was a downer, like dude ever smoke some grass and listen to your generation’s hit records or something? Ugh old people.

 

David stared down Maxxie for a reply, fuck she’d wish she could flip him off and leave but she has to remain incognito for the sake of the bet. “My parents aren't very keen on alternative schools and besides my sister is just expressing herself, and so is Chloe so lighten up on them.”

 

David sighs and sits back, his demeanor never faults as the bus arrives on time, thank god. Maxxie jumped up and grabs her items before boarding the bus. Taking the furthest seat away from commander cuntmuffin, she just smiled to herself and did a small fist pump. She silenced sergeant sauerkraut.

 


End file.
